


Speed

by clockaholic



Category: Jacksepticeye/markiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockaholic/pseuds/clockaholic
Summary: It was so hot and Mark just wanted to go home. But things can change in a split second. About as fast as someone speeding down the highway right past his post.





	

It was hot. So fricking hot. The sun beat down on the old cop car but thankfully the A.C. wasn’t broken. It had been but just the day before, the mechanic had fixed it. The chief had somehow gotten yet another free fix from the local auto repair. Mark will never know how the hell she keeps pulling it off.

 

Today was a relatively boring day in the field. He was stuck with patrolling the highway today, he wasn’t too excited for it. He’s caught a few speeders here and there, his ticket count growing slowly. A young woman, on the verge of bursting into tears because she’s never been pulled over before. He just gave her warning and she was beyond gracious. It was situations like that that made him feel good about choosing to go into law enforcement rather than engineering. Another was surprisingly an extremely elderly man with about 6 large plastic garbage filled to the brim with stuff. When questioned about it, the man had opened up a few to show a shit ton of beanie babies. The old man explained that he worked as a volunteer for a children’s leukemia charity centered in the next town over. He was just transporting the donations to the headquarters to be distributed among state hospitals. Mark didn’t think that, even six large bags, could be enough to give to a lot of children. 

 

“I’m one of many transporting these donations. I just was falling behind and was speeding to catch up to the others really. They can’t start without me.” The old man, Frank, his driver’s license said his name was, had said to him, almost reading his mind. Mark had sent him off with a ticket and congratulations for being so successful in their charity. 

 

Those were the only two worth noting, honestly. Other than that, Mark was sitting, watching his radar gun, and occasionally up at the sky. It was beautiful but he just wanted to be inside. 

 

Two monotone, loud beeps drew him away from his thoughts and brought his attention to a silvery, small vehicle zooming past his post. Mark tossed the gun to the passenger seat and quickly threw the car into drive. He merged onto the empty highway and chased after the car, sirens blazing. Mark would be lying if he said that the adrenaline rush wasn’t something he looked forward to. 

 

The silver car was kind of wobbly with it’s driving, which concerned Mark. Texting? Calling? Drunk? Mark glanced at the time. 11am. It’s way early to be drinking but it doesn’t rule out the possibility. Mark pulled up close to the car, trying to get the driver’s attention. He noticed the decals on the car; such as ones that were phrases like “SPEED IS KEY”. Huh. The car suddenly started to break, causing Mark to fall back. The silver vehicle pulled over to the side of the road, onto a grassy shoulder.

 

Mark parked behind the car and gathered his materials. Before he moved to leave, he caught himself in the rearview mirror and quickly checked his hair and his teeth. For something so ridiculous, you wouldn’t guess how many times he’s talked to people with spinach in his teeth. It’s just gross.

 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited his patrol car. The heat smacked him the face and he groaned. It so hot. He adjusted his sunglasses on his face and headed to the car. 

 

The man in the car was sitting, looking down on his phone. Mark began to talk but then realized that he hadn’t rolled down his window yet. Mark tapped his knuckle on the glass of the door. The green haired man jumped, dropping his phone on the floor. He went to get it but then thought rolling down the window was probably a better option. 

 

“Good morning, officer.” The man said, his Irish accent prominent. His looks also very prominent. Mark blushed but was thankful that the heat was making his face red anyway. He was thrown aback by this but continued.

 

“Good morning. Do you know why I pulled you over this morning?” He asked out of habit. The man shook his head. The officer was shocked. He was going 20 miles over the speed limit. 

 

“Are you sure, sir?” The man cocked his head to the side and nodded.

 

“Yeah - I mean, yessir.” 

 

“You were going 18 miles over the speed limit just now. Were you driving distracted?” He asked. The man, not in the heat, had blushed deeply. He looked ashamed. He looks cute. Mark thought, then he blinked. What did..what?

 

“Yessir. I was on the phone just now with my...friend.” A spark of something lit in Mark’s stomach.

 

“What’s your relationship with this...friend?” 

“Oh… um well, I would say that we’re...close. I’m sorry officer, but what does that have to do with me speeding?” The officer froze in shock of his question. Did I really just ask him that? 

 

“Can I have your driver’s license and registration?” He asked, obviously avoiding the question. The green haired man fumbled around his wallet and his glove compartment to find them.

 

“Are you currently in a relationship?” He stopped looking and turned towards the officer.

 

“Excuse me, officer, but are you hitting on me right now?” He asked, his gaze cool, almost mocking.

 

“No! No, I was just wondering because I, uh,” Mark stumbled for an excuse. “I saw that you didn’t have a wedding band and was just wondering.” The Irish man, after finding what he needed, handed them to the officer with a smirk.

 

“Most men my age, officer, aren’t married.” He said humorously. Mark grabbed the items and muttered that he would be back with the ticket. 

 

“Idiot, idiot, idiot.” Mark mumbled to himself. Why the hell is he doing this to himself?

 

Mark sat back in his patrol car, in the air conditioning, in silence. Mark rubbed his eyes, wondering if he could take it all back. 

 

“But he’s really cute.” Mark told himself. He rolled his eyes.

 

After a while, he had the ticket filled out for Sean. Sean. 

 

He walked over to the silver car and tapped the window again. Sean rolled down the window, looking expectantly at the officer. 

 

“Is that my ticket, Officer… Fischbach?” Hearing Sean say that had made Mark’s stomach flutter.

 

“Yes, here. Be sure to stay at the speed limit, okay?” Sean nodded. Mark waved to Sean as he walked away from the window.

 

Sean followed the attractive officer back to his car with his eyes. Once he had driven back the other way, to his post, Sean assumed, he looked down to the ticket in his hand. He looked at the front, bummed that he had been pulled over today. He shouldn’t have been talking on the phone anyway. He glanced at the back and noticed something scrawled there.

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX

 

Call me? - Mark

 

Sean smiled at his rearview mirror where he could still see the patrol car driving away.


End file.
